pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style)
The New York City Map Adventure' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Rebecca (The Care Bears Family: Hearts at Sea) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Freakella (Madballs) *Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Alvin (The Care Bears Family: Grumpy's Three Wishes) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Angelica Pickles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Grumpy Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Freakella Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Willie MacDougal My Bad *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style): Rebecca's First Date? *Inside Out (The New York City Map Adventure Style) - Transcripts Category:The New York City Map Adventure Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG